frontierofthelostfandomcom-20200213-history
Pulse Riders
The Pulse Riders are a specialist formation of Terminators found primarily in the 1st Battalion of the Obsidian Wyrms. Even among the Chapter's veterans and Terminators, Pulse Riders are considered an Elite and to be even so much as considered for the position an Astarte requires both a great swiftness of mind and an exceptional gene-seed purity. While most Terminators formations are slow and ponderous - as would be expected from the sheer bulk of the armor - Pulse Riders are much more mobile and fast-paced in their combat methodology. The feature that separates Pulse Riders from conventional Terminators is that their teleportation device has been heavily altered. Whether or not this modification is approved by the Mechanicum is not known for certain, but the Tech Priests have not been known to take actions against it. The reason for this is unclear, but not entirely uncommon. Due to this modification, Pulse Riders' Terminator armor loses the ability to Deep Strike and can no longer teleport over distances of more than a handful of meters. However, these small bursts put little stress on the device which is optimized towards its cooldown time. While Pulse Rider can only teleport very short distances, the quick recharge of the device allows them do one such "blink" every few seconds, allowing them mobility unexpected from Terminators and causing no small amount of confusion and fear among enemy ranks which can no long predict where the Terminator will appear next. Pulse Riders are not exclusive to either Assault or conventional Terminator squads and may field either type of armement. Like formations such as Deathwing or the Wolf Guard, Pulse Rider Terminators Squads are also allowed to contain both Assault and Ranged in a single shock squad. Pulse Riders are overseen and handpicked by Wyrm Lord Sotel Mercurion Training and Measures When a Terminator is deemed worthy of the Pulse Riders, they are subjected to a serie of trials that test their aptitudes, but also, their equilibrium. A single standard long-range teleportation has often been known to be a very unpleasant feeling that even long-lived Astartes may never truly get used to, but for Pulse Riders that is a requirement. Candidates' training include the use of a 3-dimensional spherical machine that spins rapidly in both axis at once over an extended time, which would completely destroy a normal human's sense of direction, or even as much as their notion of up and down. Candidates are then expected to shake off this disorientation and navigate immediately after the machine comes to a halt. Other means have also been recorded in training Pulse Riders to shrug off the confusing effect of teleportation and be able to fight without pause as soon as they materialize. Some Chapters view the use of teleportation with distrust and rightfully so as it exposes the user, even if just for an infinitely brief moment, to the raw fabric of the warp. For this reason, Pulse Riders are monitored by the Librarium much more closely than any other warriors for signs of taint or corruption and members may be demoted to avoid any further risk of contamination. Known Squads *'Monster Hunters' - When not taking to the field as part of the Wyrm Lords Council, Sotel Mercurion leads his own squad of elite Pulse Rider Terminator which are entirely outfitted with all kinds of heavy weaponry dedicated to destroying armor or monstrous creature such as multi-meltas and Lathe-pattern Thunder Hammers. *'Exterminators' - The Exterminators are an all-ranged squad specialized in the eradication of massive waves of infantry or infantry-like xenos equivalents. They field in equal proportions Assault Cannons and Heavy Flamers as well as a few Cyclone Missile launchers, usually equipped with incendiary missiles. The Exterminators are peerless masters at handling extreme outnumbering. *'Black Reavers '- The Black Reavers are a mostly Assault close-range squad specialized in completely shattering enemy lines and inflicting massive moral damage as well as performing contrived combat conditions such as urban and voidship environments. Their favorite wargear are the Lightning Claws. Known Engagements *Sotel's Monster Hunters Squad mounted a terrible campaign of destruction during the Second battle for M'khand where they intercepted and destroyed a number of traitorous armored columns, creating numerous setbacks and contributing to significantly slow down the advance of the vast chaotic force throughout the first half of the campaign. *The Black Reavers spearheaded the 3rd Battalion's assault on the Iron Warriors' fortress-foundry on Merceris VII. Their savage assault far exceeded the defenders' expectation and proved instrumental in the invasion as the Black Reavers were constantly ahead of the traitor legions' predictions, preventing them from securing a proper battle line. *The'' Exterminators'' displayed zeal and gallantry during the De'phell liberation campaign, purging countless ork tribes throughout the worlds of the De'phell system all by themselves. Category:Adeptus Astartes